un nuevo crepusculo
by brenda cullen
Summary: historia similar a crepusculo con los mismos personajes pero sin la misma protagonista.¡que pasaria si edward se enamorara de la chica nueva y esta desidiera no corresponderle por miedo?


_Me dolia ver a mi ex en especial cuando este me habia dejado por una de las q hacia llamarse mi amiga. Hoy lo habia visto pero logre reponerme leyendo mi libro favorito medianoche .Nunca me llamaron la atencion los vampiros pero este libro era la exseccion._

_Mi familia que era clase media, me enviaria a forks , terminria mis estudios alli ya que mi tia lauren necesitaba ayuda con sus hijos ya que los queria viviria con ellos por tres años._

_No sera mucho tiempo, despues de todo y no se porque siento que cuando llegue a forks mi vida dara un giro de 180 que no sea tan asi, no me agradan mucho los cambios._

Deje mi diario encima de la ropa que iba a empacar y baje las escaleras alli se encontraba mi madre con mora,mi perrita,y una jaula-ten-dijo tendiendome ambas-lleva a mora contigo-sonrei inmediamente.

-gracias, crei que no me dejarias llevarla no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco-dije mientras dejaba a mora en el suelo junto con la jaula y me abalanzaba a abrazar a mi de unos segundos abrazadas me separe de ella y me sente en el sillon y hable-que comeremos?-ella medito su respuesta un rato y luego dijo-comeremos afuera luego de ir al cine-se saco el delantal y abrio la puerta con cuidado-vamos?-me pregunto, yo sin contestar sali por la puerta.

Cuando entramos al cine vimos la cartelera habia varias peliculas para elegir pero una en particular me llamo la atencion se llamaba crepusculo, mi madre me habia dicho que elija yo la pelicula estaba entre esa y una de terror soltee un suspiro y voltee a ver a mi madre que se encontraba en la fila para comprar dirigi hacia ella y le dije- vemos la de terror-ella asintio y me paso el dinero para que fuera a comprar las entradas.-dos por favor-le dije a la vendedora, me llamo la atencion que esta ni me pregunto la edad ya que la pelicula era para mayores de 16 bueno yo los tenia pero, no crei que aparentara entrego las entradas y me dirigi a un asiento a esperar a mi madre.

La pelicula me parecio aburrida,no me llamaba la atencion en lo mas encaminamos al restaurant comimos y pagamos.

Al llegar a casa vi que las luces estaban prendidas y la cerradura estaba media forsada-quedate aquí!-me dijo mi madre tomando un palo. Para que no se enojara obedeci pero estaba dispuesta a intervenir si las cosas salian mal en ese momento se escucho un crujido al parecer, venia de arriba ,mi madre, empeso a subir las escaleras lentamente, quede helada al ver a una persona en la cocina, sin avisarle a mi madre me encamine hacia el -quien eres?-el tipo solto una risita y desaparecio de repente , corri escaleras arriba y en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza estaba mi madre , sangraba mucho . Tome el celular y llame a emergencias.

Al dia siguiente los doctores me informaron que se le habia producido un tumor en la cabeza y que aquí no tenian maquinaria para trabajar eso,pero en washinton si .asi que tendria que empacar las cosas de mi madre y viajar sola, sus doctores me informaron que ellos le iban a hacer el traslado la semana que viene.

Me encamine a casa y mientras caminaba vi de vuelta a esa persona que habia estado en mi casa. me indunde de valor y me aserque a el que ahora se encontraba con otras dos personas unas mujer pelirroja y un chico con rastas,el rubio de coleta que anteriormente habia estado en mi casa, me miraba con burla-que quieres?-dijo lo mire desafiante dandole a entender que no le tenia miedo-¡por que te metiste con mi madre!'?-le pregunte o mas bien le grite este solto una carcajada y dijo- no es algo personal, sabes es una lastima que ya alla comido sera para la proxima-y dicho esto desaparecio con los otro 2 "como hace eso?"me preguntaba a mi misma.

* * *

La semana transcurrio rapidamente hoy me tocaba sentarme en el avion y esperar que sente en mi asiento y mire el paisaje se me hizo muy aburrido el recorrido asi que cerre los ojos y me eche una siesta.

_Corria y corria y no encontraba salida , era un parque al parecer lleno de arboles ,no sabia en motivo por el cual corria pero entonces aparecio frente a mi el tipo que habia estado en mi casa me sonrio y me pego un puñetaso que me hizo caer se me acerco a paso lento y yo me quede inmobil sin saber que hacer._

Desperte exaltada al parecer habia tenido una de las peores pesadillas de mi llegar a washiton me baje del avion en el aeropuerto encontre a lauren que sontenia a miley, nicholas por su parte jugaba con un auto a control abalanse a tome a mora y subimos al auto.

El paisaje me parecia hermoso mi tia freno de golpe haciendo que todos saltaramos del asiento -tengo que comprar ingredientes -anuncio mientras bajaba con miley ya que nicholas se habia quedado dormido.

Baje del auto y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mora salir corriendo corri tras ella y entonces enpese a sentirme perseguida ,voltee a ver y ahi se encontraba el tipo que habia estado en mi casa corri mas rapido, e intente visualisar a mora, el tipo me seguia de cerca pero caminando se mantenia a mi paso sin esfuerzo "que hare?"pense mientras mi cuerpo corria sin parar.

Salta las ramas que se habian caido, el tipo me seguia de cerca,las lagrimas habian empesado a salir de mis ojos pero no por el tipo sino porque habia perdido a mora de hasta que mi cuerpo no daba mas descanse cinco minutos y vi como el tipo se asercaba a mi cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de alcansarme corri y en ese momento choque con algo y cai al suelo ...


End file.
